


Bring Me In

by MajorWeak



Category: Din Djarin - Fandom, Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alpha Din Djarin, Angry Din Djarin, Angst, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu - Freeform, Hate, Hurt Din Djarin, Love, Oral, Oral Sex, Pining, Protective Din Djarin, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, Star Wars - Freeform, The Child - Freeform, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Vaginal Sex, big dick energy, blowjob, handjob, pussy eating, rough oral, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Original Female Character
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One- The Awakening **

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit _

The tin can was gaining on her fast, fuck knows how given the damn armour he wore, how heavy was that crap anyway? The only thing that she knew was that the speed he had and that armour didn’t at all add up the way it should have. She couldn’t ignore that part of it had to do with the way she couldn’t reach her own full speed, her injuries preventing her from being as fast as she normally would be, that and this planet being new territory to her.

* * *

_  
Pause right there, let’s do a quick rewind and explain how we got here to begin with.... _

_ New York’s best Detective, Alex Carson, count on her parents to pick out a boys name for her. Least it was at the time. It was the middle of winter, a thin blanket of snow covered the streets, making it a shit show to work in. Footsteps thudded heavily through white, legs taking the corner fast after the perp she was chasing. The perp had stopped dead in his tracks and fired off three shots, two of which hit the detective. _

_ Her body hit the ground hard and the blood from two wounds steadily flowed. The barrel of a gun came into her sights, the perp ready to finish the job, but before she knew what was happening, a bright flash of blue encompassed her. She could only describe it as what she imagined lightning up close would look like, if you weren’t being hit by it at least. Then she was staring around at unfamiliar surroundings, dropped in the middle of nowhere, like she’d been shot through space and time entirely. _

_ It was dumb luck that she’d been able to stave off bleeding to death, that same dumb luck came with questions. When asked where she was from, and she answered New York, it rose some red flags, ones that led to a bounty on her head. Carson fled pretty quickly after that, found shelter in some abandoned little hut in... well she didn’t know where. This is where her first encounter with the tin can happened. The prestigious bounty hunter that had picked up her fob and hunted her down. _

_ She’d been about to rest in that hell hole of a cabin when the door had burst open, nothing fucking subtle about that at all, then she saw that chrome, shiny ass, sun reflecting armoured tin can. His walk came across her line of sight and notified her that this... thing, was not happy with her at all, despite the lack of facial expressions. She rose to her feet and then came his modulated voice. _

_“There’s a bounty on you, I can bring you in warm,” Then his hand dropped to what she believed to be a gun that sat on his hip. “Or I can bring you in cold.”_

_ “Well that’s not going to happen.” The last set of words that room heard before a fight broke out. He reached for his blaster but she closed the distance before it could be pulled on her, even quicker to disarm him and land a few punches on him. _

_ That didn’t bode over well for her, not for her hand or for her ego if honesty was being included. The hits didn’t even rock him, didn’t make him move at all and she silently cursed when all he did was tilt that stupid shiny helmet of his. So she tried a few more times and still nothing, shit, this was a mismatch of ever she’d come across one. Alex dropped a heavy sigh and then made a run for it, trudging through unfamiliar territory, rough forest grounds lined with fallen branches and surrounded by rocky scapes, a fucking hell hole of a place to try and make an escape through. _

_ There, now we’re all caught up to the current moment. This should be.... interesting to say the least. _

* * *

Then she clears a fallen branch and mid air, the tin can gets his arms around her waist and brings her to the ground with a harsh thud, knocking the air out of her lungs. From there it’s just a matter of seconds before he has her hands behind her back and cuffed together, reefing her to her feet by said cuffed wrists. It tugs uncomfortably and she grunts through the whole thing.

“You’re making a mistake.” The words come out breathless and pained as her body hunches in his hold, doubled in pain.

“Keep quiet.” He punctuates each word with deep authority, one that should reign terror through her but she doesn’t flinch an inch.

He shoves and presses her forward as they walk back to his ship, which looks like a spaceship, like the ones she’d seen in movies before, which just rose more questions. Like where the hell was she? Was she in space? Was this some sort of personalised hell? None of this made sense to her at all. The ramp to the ship lowers with the aid of some sort of band attached to his wrist and then she’s being shoved into the hull of his ship, toward some smaller room toward the back.

Alex catches sight of the people that are seemingly frozen into some sort of material and she flinches away and slips behind him. “Not a fucking chance tin man!” She grunts, pain radiating throughout the entirety of her now that her adrenaline was wearing off. “And I know you aren’t going to kill me because you would have done that already. So I’ll just sit down but I’m not getting into your pool of little frozen trophies.”

The metal makes a small creak as he turns and approaches her, but she’s still able to jolt back and keep out of arms reach. He tilts the visor at her, behind it, even rolls his eyes but rather than move he just gestures to the small bench space in the hull while he puts things away. He assumed she wouldn’t get herself into any trouble, she was cuffed after all.

“You don’t even know why there’s a bounty on me!” Her voice calls to him. “I’m from earth, the year 2020, I was a cop, got shot chasing a suspect, then some fucking blue light flashes and I end up here.” She looks to her side when she hears soft steps and cooing.

The green being gazes up with wide black eyes and coos happily, which makes her smile.

“Yeah, you heard me right kid, earth.”


	2. Deafening

The being coos, even when the tin can is scooping him into his armour plated arms and being held at his hip. He doesn’t make a sound as he carries the small creature back to its cradle, whispering something to it that she can’t exactly hear from where she’s sat.

“I have two gunshot wounds, one in my right shoulder and one in the left side of my stomach. I have what’s left of the bullets in my front left pocket and I have a drivers licence to prove I’m from earth, if you still don’t believe me.”

And he says... fucking nothing and he does it with conviction, like the honest to god definition of the word silence belongs to him. He does make a point of inspecting her wounds, finding the shrivelled mushroom like leftovers of two bullets and then check her licence. And yet he still says fucking nothing. He does move and does so with deft silence, then comes back with what looks to her like some kind of soldering iron.

Or it looked that way until it turned on, an angry red glaze on the end immediately. Alex immediately growing a dislike for it, if the sight wasn’t enough then the sound it made certainly was. Another thing she hadn’t suspected or seen coming was how damn fast this tin can man was, he had her pinned down in a flash and kept her there with ease. The leather of his glove was cool in comparison to the heat that came from that wand.

_ “Cauteriser, stay still.”  _

The hem of her shirt lifted and the shitting attempt at bandaging was torn away and then he was dragging the cauteriser over the aggressive, still bleeding, bullet wound over her stomach. Her feet kicked under him, followed up with howls of pain, pain that she wouldn’t be able to describe if it was written on paper in front of her.

“Fuck.... you!”

Alex remained conscious for the time being but when he began on the second wound, she began to fade out, barely hearing the word ‘ _Mando_ ’ being spoken to her from behind the helmet.

* * *

The ship was relatively dark when she woke, laying on that small bench in the hull, hands still cuffed but wounds no longer there. Just aggressive looking scars as a reminder. The kid is what immediately caught her sleep fogged attention, stood in front of her face like it was studying her, all while babbling and cooing. That little... whatever it was, had her smiling. He was fucking adorable and when she’d first seen him, she’d felt some strange connection to it.

“No, I don’t talk in my sleep.” Mando hears her and peeks over the small cliff of the cockpit where the ladder stops at the top, watching and listening to the way she interacted with his son. “Wanna help me outta these cuffs kid?”

He continues to babble and coo at her and she scoffs, almost offended at the refusal of his help.

“Hey, I did nothing wrong at all, the tin man just likes taking orders without knowing what’s really going on, it means he doesn’t have to feel guilty about doing the wrong thing, so don’t defend him like that.”

_ Thud! _

His boots hit the ground and he’s strolling toward her, confidence just radiates through this fucking guy, like he owns any room he walks in; it’s frustrating.

“You... can talk to him?”

She looks between the tin can and the kid, then back with a confused nod. “Yeah, you... can’t?” Strange that he can’t seem to communicate with the little green  ~~ thug  ~~ creature. “He likes you, god knows why because I really don’t like you and I find you annoyingly unbearable.”

The modulator huffs but the hull is once more filled with silence, though for the briefest of moments. “If you help me find his kind and return him then I will help you get home.”

“Rules, don’t contradict me, don’t get in my way, don’t try getting to know me and where the fuck is the shower on this god forsaken ship?”

The child happily coos, looking between the human and its Beskar clad father, some small squeal that follows its excitement with the two.

A leather finger gestures toward the small room, he’s heard people refer to the refresher as a shower before, so he knows that much. Though some of the words she uses genuinely confuse him, make him wonder what they mean. For a human, she really was different from the kind his era offered.

“Cuffs and then you will need clothes, to hide your face and your tattoos. Don’t leave the Crest and don’t touch anything while I’m gone.”


	3. Scars

He’s been gone maybe half an hour, long enough to get food, clothes for her and to catch his next bounty. He could get a whole lot done with half an hour. He sets down clothes outside the fresher but catches a glimpse of her through the small creak in the door. Her tattooed body, golden, tanned skin and the numerous scars that litter her body.  Turn away ,  fuck ,  just turn away . And yet he can’t, she’s gorgeous, she makes his throat dry and his heart thump a little harder beneath all that Beskar Steel.

He’s smart enough to look away and leave before he can get caught, the last thing he wanted was for that to fucking happen. Maker, she was going to be trouble for him and he knew it for a fact. At least the child was asleep and he could tuck him away in his cot. He can have a little peace and quiet and not have to worry about him, if just for a little while.

Alex steps out of the fresher in the new clothes, nothing fancy at all but just to her liking. Black pants, a black long sleeve type shirt that had extra length in the hem and a hooded mask to cover her face. She felt like some kind of fucking ninja, even more so when she pulled on the black gloves that he’d provided with the clothing. She finds him in the cockpit, quiet and keeping to himself, big fucking change there. All he does is fly them to their next destination without breaking the silence. 

“Mesh’la.” He only speaks the word after she’s left the cockpit, left him back to his silence while she goes off into the hull to do maker knows what. He’s content in his thoughts while he flies, switching to autopilot once he finally goes into hyperspace, then finds his guest asleep. She’s curled in on herself, back against the wall like she’s trying to protect herself. There’s something different about this woman, she’s stubborn and strong and he can tell that she’s kind and caring, she just shields that part of herself away to keep safe.

The heavy helmet that hides his face tips down in her direction when he hears he mumbling in her sleep. She sounds panicked, tosses and turns and he’s not quite sure what he should do, or if he should even do anything. Not until she’s shot up and rushing him, pushing and pining him to the wall of the hull in a rushed confusion, something he’d never seen out of anyone before.   
  
“Calm down.” He breathes evenly despite her state. “You seem to have had some sort of... bad dream.” Oddly enough his voice is soothing and calms her down, helps her breathing even out and snaps her out of her sleep confused haze. “There we go.”

  
Alex let’s him go and gazes around the hull, right, she was in some sort of outer space galaxy. She still has no idea what to call it but decides that she at least wants to know.

”Where are we, space or something?” She sits herself back down and absentmindedly runs at her side, surprised that the cauterising seemed to have ceased the pain as well.

”It’s a collection of planets, a system, it’s known as a galaxy when referred to as a whole. Though soon we will be arriving on the planet Nevarro where my last bounty is.”

”What about food? Bread? Milk? Coffee? God I hope you have coffee.”

”Who is god?” He ignores her question in turn to get an answer of his own. “Yes, we have bread, a variation of milk too, coffee is called Caf here.” He explained and then looked to her, confused but not obvious. “Who and what is god?”

”The person responsible for creating everyone and everything, that’s what the bible says anyway. Different religions have diff.... you know I’m not getting into this conversation, no. Conversations about religion don’t go well back home.”

”I see, here it’s referred to as Maker.” Mando approaches her and takes a seat beside her. “You were calling out to someone in your sleep, I think you were crying too.”

Alex stood up and shook her head, pacing the hull. So she had some nightmares, a slight touch of PTSD maybe and a pretty traumatic past but that was definitely not something that she was going to tell a complete stranger. “Like I said before, don’t try and get to know me. I’m not here to make friends, I just wanna get home.”

”Ok.” And back to complete silence before he disappeared again, back up to the cockpit where he landed the ship moments later. Quiet even as he comes back down, staring over at her for the quickest second, then he’s off and arming himself with his weapons of choice. “Stay here, watch the kid until I get back. Don’t. Leave. The. Ship.” Each word punctuated to get his point across.


	4. Talk

One week. One whole week had passed by since that bounty on Nevarro, it went well of course. He arrived back within a matter of three hours. The kid had grown into a habit of finding Alex in the middle of a nightmare, the being would huddle himself into her and that would soothe her and calm her dark dreams. The kid was able to perceive things, things it couldn’t understand it would seem and that was just one of the things it could and without effort at all. Each morning she’d wake and the being would be curled into her side, each time she’d be greeted with soft, beady black eyes blinking at her like she was some sort of damn saint.

And each morning The Mandolorian would find himself more drawn to the sight, the way she’d keep the being close while she slept, with her arm curled around it. The two always looked so peaceful to him, for all the chaos the galaxy provided, his life provided and his job provided, when he saw the two like that it was as if nothing else in the entire galaxy existed. It was his own slice of heaven and peace, a slice that he didn’t want the ugliness of the galaxies cruelest and darkest hardships to touch. It was... home.

Beneath that Beskar helmet and dark visor, brown eyes softened and the smile he wore would show the spot he held in his heart for the two of them. Never did he allow that to show in his voice, stoic and strong in the small sentences he’d allow of himself from time to time. He’d been about to leave when she insisted on going with him, assuring him that despite her appearance being hidden, that she would look around and keep the child safe while he dealt with his business. That business being meeting with Karga and handing over his bounties in exchange for his credits.

Alex kept to her word, staying away from the beat up tavern that he was going to and instead walked around with the child in a brown satchel, kept close to her side. Her hidden appearance gained some looks, though most kept to their own, some had even seen her enter into town with the Mandalorian and nobody wanted that kind of trouble. He found her when he was finished, kept his hand against her arm as he walked them back to the Crest where he hurriedly closed the ramp and got them off as fast as he could. He’d told Karga that when he’d found her she was being eaten by a pack of beasts and he didn’t have a reason not to believe his Beskar clad friend.

”I... want to know you.” Despite his voice having a somewhat calming effect, it still almost made her jump out of her damn skin. “I see the way the child is with you, he trusts you.”

”I alr..” 

“Humour me.” He cut her off, helmet tilting down toward where she’d sat herself in the hull.

”Ok, my father was abusive and a drunk, my mother passed away when I was ten and my brother is an agent in the CIA. You happy now? Can I go back to sitting in silence or are you going to keep pestering me?”

”I know that you’re afraid of getting close to anyone because you’re going to be going home at some point, but we need to be able to work together, to talk.” She just knew that beneath that helmet his voice would sound so sweet, not at all as harsh as the modulator would suggest it to be.

”I just miss home, I miss my brother.... I miss it.”

“What if this is your home now? The kid, you’ve got a connection with him. What if we can’t get you back home? It’s a talk we need to have and if that happens I’d like you to stay with me and the kid here on the Crest.”

There was truth in his words, she may never be able to go home and then what would she do? It could be worse she guessed and she did have a soft spot for the little green guy, she’d had that soft spot the second he came stumbling and babbling into her line of sight. All those thoughts were pulled away from her when the ship began shaking and jerking, swaying, like bad turbulence in a storm. Mando made a quick exit to the cockpit while Alex checked on the kid, still sound asleep, go fucking figure.


	5. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat Canon with a little twist to it. Sorry it’s a little rushed, life has been busy!

Tie Fighters grouped either side of the Razor Crest, firing off shots, turns out Karga had an ulterior motive. He’d turned in the Mandalorian to Moff Gideon, asshole ultra bad guy deluxe, and informed him that The Mandalorian was in fact the one who had possession of the child. He avoided as many hits as he could, lucky for him he knew a place they could lay low once he was able to shake off the Tie Fighters. He was able to do so, not before taking a few more hits to his beloved ship and then he disappeared into hyper space and landed in a hanger in Tattooine.

Alex stayed with the child, who’d awoken amidst the commotion with soft little sobs, enough to break the heart of anyway who’s ears the sound fell upon. She bounced the being in her arms and kept it close to her, cooing and babbling to the child, which finally calmed it down. When he came down from the cockpit, the baby looked to its father and cooed softly, like it was asking for reassurance, and it was.

“Hey, it’s ok now.” He was brief with his wording and then opened the ramp, looking to the both of them. “We have to lay low, this is the perfect place.”

There was no further explanation other than the short, messy haired woman that appeared with small bots. She gave Mando a quick wave and, despite coming across friendly, was snarky and quick with a comeback.

“It’s gonna cost ya.”

“Always does.” He turns to his companion and introduces the two with a brief explanation of how he knew the woman in front of them, while she took the child into her arms and wandered off to get him some food.

Alex watched as the woman ventured off with the child, the creature happily babbling away in her arms as she did so. It made her smile beneath the mask she wore, glad that the child was safe and sound now. Still Mando moved back inside the ship to check for damage, then did the same outside while she sat down on the ramp and stared up at the sky. She hadn’t seen much of what the galaxy had to offer yet but she couldn’t deny that the sights she’d seen so far hadn’t been nice to look at, despite the roughness to them.

The hours passed by and the two companions had finally finished fixing the ship, though he was shocked to find that she had mechanical knowledge, especially given she was from a different time and place. The woman was still occupied with the child but this time she was occupied with holding him close to her as he slept, sat in front of a small barrel with a fire inside. Alex smiled at the sight and then decided on getting some sleep, comfortable despite sleeping on that small little bench on his ship.

She was woken to The Mandalorian shaking her awake, he had come up with a plan to put a stop to Moff Gideon and Karga once and for all. He explained it in vivid detail and soon made their departure to find another friend of his, Kuiil, on Arvala-7. After an explanation they were off to their next destination and god did it feel like this journey was never ending. She kept to herself, despite the ship having more than the three of them in it for once, not up for conversation and instead stayed sat with the child who had been babbling on for the last few minutes. He wasn’t saying anything in particular, just babbling for the fun of babbling.

Everything happened so fast that she almost didn’t have time to realize what was happening. They were traveling to meet Karga and then Karga was traveling with them to meet somebody else, someone she hadn’t met or known and likely didn’t want to know. Of course it didn’t go to plan, with blasters going off in every direction. It was just lucky that Kuiil headed back to the ship with the kid before everything went sideways. She did what she could, thanks to The Mandalorian tossing her a blaster, which made things better. They fought well together until more troopers arrived with their Leader, Moff Gideon.

It was a different kind of tension that burnt through her companion and she could feel it but before she could say or do anything, he was out and destroying what looked to be some kind of mounted gun, or the closest thing to a mounted gun in her experience. The blast from its destruction flung the man like he was nothing but a piece of paper and with the help of their bot, they were able to get him inside.

“You.. have to go.” He stuttered through his modulator, hurt evident in the way his words came out and the tone of his voice.

“Can’t leave you behind, Tin can.”

IG-11 worked on a vent behind them while she moved her hands to the edges of his helmet, his own shot up to grip hers tight and in that moment she could almost see the pain he shielded behind that Beskar helmet he wore.

“The helmet.. stays on...”

But she was being shoved aside by the bot and pushed through the vent while he was helped by whatever the hell the bot was doing. It was moments later the two appeared, disorientated but they were able to make their escape and collect the child, which left the question on where the hell Kuiil was. A question that was short lived when Alex shielded the being from blaster fire and took two shots. Mando was quick to take down the offenders and turn in time to see his companion fall to her knees in front of him, the child held tight to her chest as she fell forward, revealing the devastating wounds left behind by the blaster.


	6. Start A Riot

Mando dropped to his knees in front of her, carefully rolling her to her side so he could check her over.

“The kid...” She choked out, blood spilling from her lips as she did so.

“He’s ok.. but you.” He lifted her with ease, the child still safe in her arms, and carried her the small distance back to the Crest. “I have to... take your shirt off.”

He laid her down and then took the child so he could set him down in his cradle and close the lid, rushing to find some Bacta spray, praying to the maker that he still had some left. He came back with said spray and set it down with the cauterizer before he looked back down to her. She was in an insane amount of pain but she hid it better than anyone he had ever seen before.

“Mando...” 

Her hand caught his with a weakened grip and he nodded his head, helmet tilting down toward her eyes. “Din... my name is Din Djarin.”

A weak smile appeared beneath her mask as her hand released his. Din carefully got her into a somewhat seated position, her chest braced against his own Beskar clad chest so that he could remove her shirt. He swallowed thickly and then shifted her so she was laying on her stomach, his eyes able to take in every detail of her up this close, every line and flare of color in her tattoos, the severity of the scars she wore on her skin and right on down to where the sun hit her skin the more than other spots.

He used the Bacta spray for the larger wound that began at her shoulder blade and began fading down to the small of her back, it was simple enough and worked perfectly. The cauterizer was next and for the smaller of the two wounds which resided at her hip. Focus, he had to focus, this wasn’t the time to be observing her the way that he was. He knew the cauterizer was painful, he’d used it on himself a handful of times and had already used it on her twice now.

“I have to use the cauterizer for this smaller one, there is no Bacta left.”

His warning was heard but she was barely conscious at this point, then came that radiating, agonizing pain of the cauterizer and her hand shot out to his free one, trying to pull it away from her between soft groans that grew as the pain worsened.

Din moved his gloved hand to clamp over her mouth, his work not stopping. “Shh sweet girl, almost done.”

Tears welled in her eyes as he finished up and then set it down in favor of pulling her chest back to his and removing her hood so that he could run his fingers through her hair. It seemed to help soothe her and the pain she felt and it was a matter of seconds that she had lost consciousness against him. He took the time to clean her up and put a fresh shirt on her, even pulled her hood and mask back over her face before he laid her down in his bunk and pulled the thin blanket over her.

Din reached for his helmet and lifted it off if only for a brief minute, wanting to see her with his own eyes without the casing of his helmet clouding his vision. It was quiet, the ship was closed and he had that one minute to observe her, for brown eyes to soften as they looked her over and then his helmet was back on and he was getting them the fuck out of there. She woke up to the sound of soft, modulated breathing from close by and opening her eyes meant she found that he was sat just outside the small bunker with his back against the end of the bed and the child sleeping in his arms.

“Din.” She mumbled, shuffling a little until she was sat on the end of the thin mattress with her back against the wall and able to tap his shoulder. “Where’s Kuiil?”

“He didn’t make it.” His response came quicker than she had expected. “And you almost didn’t as well.” He turned around and pushed to his feet. “I’m sorry that... I had no other choice... you... I couldn’t let you die.”

A small part of her found it sweet the way he stuttered and all because he had to remove her shirt. So there was a softer side to this tough as nails tin can after all and here she was enjoying every second of it, even though she was breaking her own rules in doing so.

“It’s ok, thank you.”

He gave a slight nod and looked down at the child who had woken up and reached his tiny arms out for the woman. He carefully set him down in her lap and watched as he cozied himself up against her side, large black eyes gazing up at her and cooing.

“Yeah I’m ok, little one.” He babbled some more and she nodded her head. “No no, you hold on to that little ball.” 

Din rolled his eyes beneath the helmet after his caught sight of the child with the metal ball attachment for one of the levers in the cockpit. He still let the little thing hold on to the ball and watched as that other little hand of his moved to her cheek and stayed rested there, the touch comforting enough to make her feel sleepy or maybe it was because she’d just had her body fucking put back together with some spray and a cauterizer. Either way kept the little thing close to her and closed her eyes beneath the mask she wore, the child able to sense it.

He looked to Din and babbled and to him it was just incoherent but the way he’d switch his gaze between him and the woman gave him some sort of idea that she must have fallen asleep.

“She’s tired.” He tells him, scooping him into his arms. “And she needs to rest, so why don’t we go and get some supplies and food? We can get her something nice to help her feel better.”


End file.
